


History of an Affair

by EuniceMonroy



Category: Female Mitch, Mitch grassi - Fandom, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceMonroy/pseuds/EuniceMonroy
Summary: Scott is a mature man, married and with 2 married daughters. He lives a good and quiet life until the Grassi family moves right in front of his house.Michelle, the youngest of the Grassi sisters, is a rebellious young girl. Scott can't help but feel attracted to her and she isn't indifferent either.





	1. 1: A broken pipe

Scott is an old man now. 50 years old well lived.

He is so happy.

He has a family, a beautiful wife, two daughters, and 3 grandsons.

His own construction and renovations business.

His life is perfect.

Or it was perfect until new neighbors move into the house in front his. This was ok, he went with his wife to receive the new neighbors. A middle edge marriage, Mike and Nel Grassi, they had two daughters. One of them, Jess, she was a little fatty and the other one, Michelle was skinny with a medium-size chest and a big plump ass.

The last one had a pretty face but she was pretty weird too. She shaved part of her head and dyed the other part with a shade of ash blonde. She had A LOT of tattoos and piercings too. One of them on her nose.

What was wrong with his parents? She was just 16 years old!! Not even his two grown-up asses daughters had tattoos.

They were chatting in the house of the new neighbors and Scott noticed something weirdest. She was looking at him. Not in a good way, not in an innocent way at least.

Once his mother asked her why she looks so distracted. But she didn't say anything but "Sorry mom"

Weird. Really weird. 

The weeks went by and one day Scott found himself peeking out by the window of his studio. The weird girl had her window in front of his studio window.

What a surprise...

She was...she was having sex with an even weirder boy. A skinny a tattooed one. Scott was sure that the boy was drugged. They were having sex close to the window, in fact, the girl was supporting herself on the frame.

He could see everything. Her little body, with her little tits swinging with the movement. She had a tattoo there too. Like a mouse or something.

In one moment Michelle lift her head and their looks crossed. She smiled with pleasure wrote on all her face and blow a kiss to him. The boy started to fuck her harder and then she screamed.

Scott saw her having an orgasm.

He went to his bedroom to think about it. 

About that smile, and that blown kiss. 

And in how she made him hard.

Maybe the situation could have stayed like that. Like a secret that nobody wants to tell but then, a Saturday, while he was working on his backyard she went to his home. Melanie, his wife, attended the door.

The next thing that he knew was that he had to go to Grassi's house to fix a pipe. She was home alone for all the weekend and he knew that there wasn't any broken pipe, he saw it in her eyes, Melanie was just too oblivious. But he keeps it to himself and walks to the neighbor's house with a toolset in his hand.

When they entered the house he looked at her.

"Where is the broken pipe?"

"Upstairs, in my room." She said stone cold.

They made all the way to the second floor in a tense silence and then walked to Michelle's bedroom.

"There isn't any broken pipe here, is it?"

He said before he put his feet inside of the bedroom.

She smiled at him while he was putting the set tool on the floor.

"There isn't even a fucking bathroom." Then she closed the door.

"So? What I'm doing here?"

"Why did you come?"

"Because I want you...so bad" She smiled.

"Then take me"

"You are underage"

"You don't care, that's why you are here don't you?" She walks toward him while undressing herself showing all her tattooed skin.

"I care, I don't want to go to jail"

"That's a lie, you know I would never say a word about this"

"Know I?"

"Yeah, you know. Don't worry so much Scott, is just a 10 minutes mistake"

Scott smiled at her.

"You are such a little-inexperienced girl." He said attracting her to him. "Takes longer to fix a pipe"

Then he kissed her.


	2. 2: While they were at the Gutierrez

There was a neighbors party.

You know, the kind of selective parties where a pretty couple invites some others pretty couples, have a nice dinner and boring conversations because of all they have 'perfect lives', perfect marriages, perfect children and perfect jobs. And even if all is a lie, nobody will say anything.

This time was in Gutierrez's house. The honor guests were the Grassi's cause they were new.

Of course, their daughters were invited too but they didn't come. Jessa had a date and Michelle had homework.

Soon Scott gets bored. All that 'nobody cares' conversation get in his nerves but his wife was very ok making friends with Nel Grassi.

"Honey, my tummy hurt, Can we go home?"

Of course, everyone looked at him surprised but his wife was very used to his boredom.

"But I want to stay, why don't you go home? I can get back walking."

"I will be back walking, you can have the car." He said giving her the car keys. He kissed her on the lips and stood up saying goodbye to everyone. Then Sandra Guitierrez escorted him to the door.

He started walking to his house, it wasn't far, just 3 blocks. When he arrives at his home he noticed that Michelle was in the front yard of her house. He walked towards her without thinking about it.

"What are you doing there?" He asked. "It's cold."

"I went to Costco for some pizza to eat and forgot the keys cause I'm stupid."

"Your parents are with the Gutierrez, why you don't go for the keys."

"I don't like Mr. Gutierrez, he is always looking at my legs." He raised one of his invisible eyebrows. "He is a pervert. Anyway, Jessa said that she will be here at 8:00."

"So your plan is freezing your ass off for like..."He looked at his watch. "Two hours. Ohh well, craziest things you have done. "

"My other option is broke in my own house."

"We can do that. I know how to open doors."

"Really? "

"Really, is not difficult. Let me go for my tools."

"Ok..."She said.

He went for his things and after two minutes he opened the door.

"So...you could easily be a criminal." She said entering her house.

"Yeah, but I chose the way of the light."

"The way of the light is boring."

"And you have the mouth full of reason."

"Do you want to enter? I want to pay you for your help?"

"You just complained about an old man's attention a second ago."

"Yeah, but Mr. Gutierrez is a creep and you are handsome, smells good and I want to do it with you again. You made things to my pussy that I will never forget." She said in a low voice and for some reason, he felt something in his crotch.

He looked at his sides. Nobody.

There was nobody in the streets so...

"Well, I suppose I can. But this is the last time Michelle. I'm serious."

"Ok, make it unforgettable then..." She let him in and closed the door behind her.

They went upstairs and she opened the door of her room.

"And...where is your wife?" She said taking off his converse.

"With your parents." He said taking off his shirt. She smiled and walked towards him. Her hands over his chest.

Scott was very masculine. Maybe he was old, but he was still strong, his chest...the greys on his chest...his abs. She bit her lip. He was just watching her. Her brown eyes were full of desire.

Their eyes met and then Scott kissed her. Slowly but full of passion.

This time was different than the first one, this time he hadn't a wife waiting for him at home. He knew his wife, she will be talking and gossiping until nine or maybe midnight.

He moved the kisses to her neck and his hands to her waist.

They walked slowly until they reached the bed and let themselves fall to continue with the kisses. Scott was an attentive man, he had never let age stop him sexually speaking and of course, he was going to do his best to pleasure Michelle.

The clothes were disappearing little by little, some clothes remained on the bed and others fell to the ground.

Scott laughed a little when he saw Michelle's underwear.

"This is really cute." He said.

It was a bra and panties set with small patterned strawberries however Michelle wasn't ashamed of her infant choice for underwear. She was a little girl after all.

And there was the morbid for both.

He touched her over the panties, wet already. Scott passed his nose over to smell her.

She smelled so good, so young...

She let him take her clothes off and then she smiled at him.

"Now you can do your favorite job." She said remembering their first time together.

"How did you know that?" He asked before getting closer to her vulva and then he started to lick.

Michelle gasped and smiled while passed her hands on Scott's hair.

"Yeah, baby...lick that clit..."


	3. How could I ask you more?

"You came to do the shopping on your own?" A voice asked behind him. Scott, who had a can of tomatoes in his hand, turned to see the source of the voice.

It was Michelle, that sexy little pixie.

She was standing there with her hands behind her and a smile on her face. Scott looked at her clothes, wore an orange set with video game prints, surprisingly her converse were also oranges.

"Yes, Melanie went to San Antonio with her sisters for a family trip"

"A family trip? Why didn't you go?"

"I had to work."

"Hmmm ... and what's the real reason?"

"I hate her sisters."

Michelle laughed.

"I imagine that for you to hate them, they must be some faulty vultures." She said taking a tin of Italian-style tomato sauce.

"How do you know?" He asked, putting his can of tomatoes in the cart.

"I have many same aunts. But hey, that means you'll spend the weekend alone ... Do you mind if I decide to keep you company? I know you said it would be the last time, but we'll both be alone and I promise to cook if you let me be with you."

"Are you alone this weekend too?" Michelle nodded without looking at him.

"My parents always go out on weekends, love road trips and sightseeing ... my sister and I don't enjoy it, and since we are 13 they leave us alone at home, before it was ok, I get along with Jessa but since she has a boyfriend she leaves me to go with him. I guess it's okay, if I had a boyfriend I would also fuck every time I have a chance."

"I thought you had a boyfriend. The tattooed and thin boy of the other time."

Michelle smiled.

"That wasn't my boyfriend. I was paying him a tattoo in advance, that of the carnivorous plant. One fucked before and another after the tattoo, that I paid that in his study."

"Of course," Scott said with a smile on his face, closing his eyes to imagine Michelle being fucked in a tattoo studio. "I didn't know that this payment method was still used, some of my friends in the university used to pay for their tattoos in the same way."

"The oldest job in the world."

Scott crossed his arms and looked at her. She also looked up.

Damn ... Scott was hot with his weekend golf player daddy outfit.

"Does that mean you always look for the company of men just because you get a benefit from them?" He asked with a playful tone of voice.

Michelle nodded, biting her lip, moving nervously like a little girl.

"And what kind of benefit have you obtained with me? I haven't done anything for you."

Michelle smiled at him, approached and it was as if both were locked inside a bubble. They smiled, looked at each other with desire. They wanted each other so bad.

Scott's masculine scent made her nipples harden and Scott noticed that the girl wasn't wearing underwear.

"After how do you make me feel? How could I ask you more?"

Scott felt his crotch begin to tighten. Then she came a little closer, stood on ends, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. However, Scott could not resist it and returned the kiss more passionate and deep to the point that he reached inside the crop top playing Michelle's erect nipples.

It was she who had to stop him when he noticed people coming into the hall.

The mall wasn't a good place to have sex and more in a city the size of Arlington.

They did their shopping and Scott added a pack of condoms to the purchase, both left the supermarket together and Scott drove home. Arriving in the area where they lived, he asked Michelle to bend down so no one could see her. She obeyed, feeling impatient for what was about to happen. Her vagina was already wet from just thinking about it.

Scott opened the garage door with his remote control and put the car in when normally doesn't. But that afternoon was special.

That afternoon Michelle knew the Hoying's house.

She was fucked in the living room, she cooked Italian chicken, ate dinner in Melanie's seat, took a shower, checked out the books of Scott's studio borrowing some of them, and was fucked again in Hoying's bedroom.

She slept there too, in Melanie's site again.

Also, she cooked breakfast. And Scott was very happy with that.


End file.
